rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fighting Fire
Okay, I saw the episode due to my perk of seeing it 30 minutes before the public being a facebook user. It was well done...minus the insurrectionists with miniguns...they were creepy ._. Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 01:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) For some reason I felt upset when the Blue Soldier died, I don't know why...Socksucker (talk) 01:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe because he died before we got to hear him talk. TheBluester (talk) 02:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I just wish they'd named him..Socksucker (talk) 02:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Still...those minigun weilding guys were scary as all get-out. Heck even ARAKUNE IS LESS SCARY THAN THEM AND HE'S A BLOBBY THING WITH A SHY-GUY MASK! also...church gets stuck in a car and nod to gary's jokes... :P Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 02:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shoul there be a new page for the two Insurrectionists, I have a theory that they are brother and sister and i can tell one is a female because of her laugh and they both use the same things by the look of it, but as i said that is my theory.Insurrectionist Sniper (talk) 02:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sniper, you can add your theory to the Specualtion House. As for the new pg, I say 50/50 because the 2 Turret soldiers, were only on screen for a short time, but so were many other characters. Let's not jump to conclusions and see other people's opinions. Sorry I'm new to editing this is my first time and also sorry i started jumping to conclusions, I just like the Insurrection a bit.Insurrectionist Sniper (talk) 02:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's cool, that's what talk pgs are for. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Also if there should be a page on them, I would like to point out their first appearance was in Episode 7 at around 1:45. One of them is in the background, spray painting the front of the minigun a yellow with a spray can. MindSpark912 (talk) 04:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC)MindSpark912 Exactly what I saw only I didn't make a user then I was going to long ago. I would just wait till next episode because they should make a possible better appearance, like talking to each other or at least to know there name soon.Insurrectionist Sniper (talk) 03:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I just called them the Joker Twins, seeing as it's unlikely we'd get real names for them soon anyway. 03:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) For now, I think we can safely refer to them as Sad Smiley and Happy Smiley (Because of their Helmet design and minigun design.) I'm leaning towards the theory that they are brother and sister because not only their laugh differences, their armor have slight differences. Sad Smiley has more armor pieces colored a light red (could be maroon, but definately not red) and Happy Smiley has two armor pieces colored plain red. Because of the stereotypical "default" colors for each sex, I am assuming Sad Smiley is the female (lighter colors) and Happy Smiley is the male (Darker colors). But this piece of evidence could be wrong and it could be vice versa, or both are the same sex. (Yes! I found out how to edit!) Also, I noticed there is writing on their miniguns. Happy smiley's is "blah blah blah Or else" and Sad Smiley's text is "blah blah blah (Last bits looks like blah blah blah down)" MindSpark912 (talk) 03:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC)MindSpark912 Sad's is "Turn that frown upside down" and Happy's is "Have a nice day or else" 04:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Maine didn't have his brute shot when he first arrived, nor could I see it in the drop pod. It wasn't until when he was infront of the sleeveless insurectionist (1:47) that it appeared. Edit: Just noticed that if you pause when the smiley twins have momentarily stopped firing when Caralina rushes them (7:48), the face on Sad's gun has changed to a smiley face. Edit2: The writing on Sad's gun looks like it changed to match Happy's gun too. Infact, I think it looks as if Monty got lazy and just copied Happy's gun for Sad in that part.---- You know, they CLEARLY could've taken the Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers down. That opportunity came when Carolina rushed in and both turned around. Yet I didn't see any bullet trails from York or Wash. Perhaps York and Wash got lazy? 03:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC)MindSpark912 Yes, Smiley's Turret was copied in that scene for some reason, and Maine has a magic Brute Shot. And I think they just forgot to have York and Wash shooting. Western Gen (talk) 08:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) How buoyant are these suits of armor, anyway? I was thinking that Demo Man and Knife Lady might've drowned from the weight of theirs, but then I remembered we saw Wyoming and Blue Guy floating in the water before. So how does that work? Western Gen (talk) 19:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ir could be possible that Wyoming and the Blue soldier were given equipment by the director to allow them to do this, being that the aim was to scout C.T.'s location and remain unseen. Socksucker (talk) 19:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It is indeed possible their suits were given "sacs" either underneath or above the armor plating, very similar to a life preserver (vest). It can be possible the sacs can inflate whenever the soldier wishes them to. Once again, it is possible the Insurrection doesn't have high end armor like Project Freelancer, so it is possible they don't have the inflatable sacs.MindSpark912 (talk) 20:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC)MindSpark912 Dude. I'm pretty sure the armor doesn't have to be 'high end' to put a sac in it.Western Gen (talk) 21:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, perhaps not sacs. Maybe just light weight durable materials (Like Dragon Skin). That seems more realistic that Insurgents would possibly not have the right materials in their armor. MindSpark912 (talk) 22:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC)MindSpark912 Blue soldier That guy/girl may not be dead. C'mon, they would've said "So-and-so is down!" and characters have survived worse. Or he/she did die but the others viewed him/her as a dick/bitch. Or he was so unimportant no one cared. Also it wasn't a headshot, so, yeah, I think this guy has a fair chance of coming back. Western Gen (talk) 08:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) AI Protocol Why does Delta to speak to sigma directly in 10-6 but avoid doing so in 10-9 due to protocol? (from 10-6) :: The Freelancers and Theta leave. Delta prepares to follow, but stops as Sigma watches the board at the front of the room. :: Delta: Sigma, are you coming? :: Sigma: Yes, yes. We will be joining you shortly. (Delta leaves) Msxenix (talk) 13:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I believe it is because Delta wasn't trying to initiate a REAL conversation with him, and Sigma may have been. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 16:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC)